


Just a Fever

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fever, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain gets sick, Bernadetta takes care of him.Prompt: Fever
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Just a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I needed a prompt fill with the dreaded anime cold, haha.

Bernadetta’s shoulders finally relaxed as Byleth announced class was over for the day. Despite wanting to get out of the classroom as soon as possible she waited until the path was mostly clear before doing so. Sighing, she got up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Much to her surprise, she spotted Sylvain still sitting in a chair in the back of the room. Oddly enough, he had come in late, Byleth sending him a death glare and him being forced to grab the seat closest to him. Usually he was early and would save a seat for Bernie.

As she approached, she noticed his face seemed unnaturally flushed, his eyes a bit glassy. “Sylvain?”

He blinked and looked at her, almost squinting. “Oh, hi Bernie. Sorry, I guess I overslept so I couldn’t save you a seat.”

“It’s fine but are you okay.” Now close to him, it was like she could feel the heat radiating off him. Her eyes widen and she reached out and touched his forehead and then pulled back her hand immediately. “Sylvain, you’re burning up! You have a fever.”

“I’m fine Bernie,” he said, his voice slightly slurred.

“You obviously aren’t fine.”

“What’s wrong?” Byleth walked over, her bag of teaching supplies over a shoulder. She took one look at Sylvian and frowned.

“It’s no big deal Professor, I’m just going to sleep it off.” He tried to get up but stumbled and Bernadetta quickly went to support him.

“You are going to the infirmary Sylvain and get checked out,” said Byleth firmly.

“Professor, it’s fine,” Sylvain said quickly. Obviously he wasn’t since he didn’t add a flirting quip!

“Either you go willingly with Bernie or I am going to forcefully take you there. Your choice.”

Bernadetta felt a shiver go up her spine at Byleth’s slightly threatening smile. Sylvain seemed to feel the same way as he hung his head and leaned heavily on Bernadetta. “Fine,” he murmured. “But you’re making a big deal over nothing.”

***

A big deal over nothing was putting it mildly. Apparently he had a very bad cold and was commanded to be on bedrest for a few days.

“Bernie, you should go before I get you sick,” Sylvain said as she helped him into his bed and then went to fluff up his pillows to make sure he was comfortable.

She shook her head. “It’s okay, I might not look like it but I have a pretty good immune system.” After making sure he was comfy in bed, she set up a pitcher of water next to the bed and created a cold compress for Sylvain to put on his forehead. “I’ll be back, going to get you some porridge from the dining hall.”

Before Sylvian could protest that it was unnecessary, she was gone. Sighing, Sylvain leaned back, the cold compress super nice on his warm skin. Although now he was wondering if it was due to the fever or he was warm for a different reason. Probably both.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He had never seen Bernie so stubborn before. He protested the whole way but she refused to let him go back to his room without getting checked out. She was way stronger than he expected her to be, or perhaps he was too weak to really fight her.

He was dozing off when he heard his door open and he sat up as Bernie walked in with a tray and a steaming hot bowl of porridge.

“Thankfully, the kitchens were open and they weren’t that busy so they let me have a pot to make some,” she said softly, bringing it over.

Sylvain blinked. “Wait, you made me porridge?” And apparently Bernie was able to ask for permission from the kitchen staff without freaking out? He didn’t know which one was more shocking to him.

“It’s just something quick and simple.” She set the tray on the side table and picked up the washcloth that had fallen off his forehead while he was dozing. “Can you eat it by yourself?”

“I should be fine,” he said quickly, realizing that Bernie would probably spoon feed him if he said no. Nope, he was not going to be able to handle that at all. He sat up, the pillows supporting his back and set the bowl in his lap and slowly began spooning the porridge into his mouth. It was bland, it was porridge after all, but it was honestly the best porridge he had ever tasted, the ratio of water to rice just right.

“I can bring by some soup later tonight for dinner,” she said as she soaked and wrung out the cold compress.

“You don’t have to Bernie, really.”

“But I want to,” she said softly, her eyes flickering down to what she was doing and he noticed her fingers tighten on the washcloth. “Am I bothering you?”

“No, not at all! You would never be bothering me Bernie. I’m just worried about you getting sick that’s all. Yes I know you said you’ll be fine but I’m still going to worry. I mean, who knows if Faerghus germs are different than the ones from Adrestaia.”

“True…can I just come by every once and while to check on you though?”

Sylvain wanted to protest that even that might be a bit much but he had to admit to himself that a tiny part of him did like being tended to by her. It was something different than what he was used to seeing of her. He knew there was a stubborn, brave streak in her but to finally see it, that was a blessing in and of itself. “Sure, he relented, that cute smile causing his heart to skip a beat.

“Are you done with the porridge?” Bernie took the bowl from him and set it on the table while Sylvain got settled under the covers. He wasn’t usually one to fall asleep right away but already he could feel his eyes starting to close.

“Night Sylvain,” Bernie whispered softly.

“Night…” he replied, his speech slurred slightly as he drifted off to sleep and felt something cold rest on his forehead.


End file.
